List of television stations in Indonesia
This is a list of television stations in Indonesia. For 27 years, Indonesians could only watch one television channel, TVRI. In 1989 the government finally allowed RCTI to broadcast as the first private television station in Indonesia, although only people who have a satellite dish and decoder could watch it. Free-to-air Free-to-air television stations and networks in Indonesia can be received by using a UHF/VHF antenna. Since the enactment of UU Penyiaran No. 32/2002 (Broadcasting Act No. 32/2002), terrestrial television broadcasts licenses are granted only to local television stations. Any television entities that wish to broadcast nationally must affiliate with other local stations File:TRANSTV1995.png Terrestrial television National File:TRANSTV 1998.png Network Since the enactment of Broadcasting Act No. 32/2002, there are several television entities that have networked with local television stations in various regions. File:TvOne logo (2008).gif Digital television * TVRI * TVRI DKI Jakarta * TVRI Budaya * TVRI Olahraga * TV Edukasi * RCTI * tvOne * Trans 7 * Trans TV * TV Anak Spacetoon * TV Anak Spacetoon 2 * SCTV * Indosiar * Global TV * MetroTV * MNCTV * ANTV * TVRI * Rajawali Televisi * LP3M (Empty Multiplexes DTV Slot) List of television stations by region Jabodetabek Bandung Metropolitan Area * GARUDA VISION - 24 UHF * PJTV - 28 UHF * Bandung TV - 38 UHF * MQTV - 60 UHF * I CHANNEL TV/(Riauchannel) - 26 UHF Depok/Bekasi * CB Channel Depok - 21 UHF * Depok TV (B-Channel) - 62 UHF * Bekasi TV (Cahaya TV Network) - 24 UHF * Super TV Bekasi (Sakti TV Network) - 56 UHF Manado SULUT * MANADO TV-55 UHF * TV 5 Dimensi- 52 UHF Surabaya * SBO TV - 36 UHF * Rajawali Televisi Surabaya - 38 UHF * Kompas TV - 40 UHF * TV9 - 42 UHF * Surabaya TV - 44 UHF * BBSTV - 46 UHF * Arek TV - 48 UHF * NET. - 58 UHF * JTV - 60 UHF * M&HTV - 62 UHF Malang * kunam TV 24 UHF * Dhamma TV 26 UHF * Gajayana TV 28 UHF * Agropolitan TV (ATV) 32 UHF * JTV Malang 34 UHF * Batu Televisi (Cahaya TV Network) 48 UHF * Malang TV 50 UHF * Family Television (FTV) 52 UHF * NET. 58 UHF * NAA TV 31 UHF Semarang * TVB - 47 UHF * TVKU - 49 UHF * Pro TV - 45 UHF * Semarang TV - 53 UHF Yogyakarta/Solo * Jogja TV - 48 UHF * RBTV - 40 UHF * TATV - 50 UHF * ADiTV - 44 UHF * Nusa TV - 56 UHF Denpasar * Bali TV - 49 UHF * Dewata TV - 23 UHF * BMC - 53 UHF * NET. - 39 UHF Makassar * Celebes TV - 31 UHF * Fajar TV/(JTV) - 49 UHF * Kompas TV Makassar - 23 UHF * TVRI Sulawesi Selatan/(TVRI) - 37 UHF * GOTV Makassar - 53 UHF * Cakrawala TV/NET. - 57 UHF * VE Channel - 59 UHF Medan * NET. - 43 UHF * Deli TV - 45 UHF * DAAI TV - 49 UHF * Medan TV - 51 UHF * CNTV - 53 UHF Pandeglang/Serang * Carlita TV/(B-Channel) - 52 UHF * Banten TV/(Banten TV Network) - 22 UHF * Baraya TV - 50 UHF * Untirta TV - 14 VHF South Papua * Merauke TV/(B-Channel) (Test card) - 44 UHF * Life TV/(B-Channel) (Test card) - 44 UHF West Papua * West Papua TV/(JPMC) * Sorong TV/(Top TV) - 25 UHF * Jaya TV/(Top TV) - 26 UHF Riau Islands * Batam TV - 51 UHF * Urban TV (UTV) - 61 UHF * STV Batam - 39 UHF * RTV Batam - 55 UHF Pay television provider * Aora TV * BiG TV * First Media * IndosatM2 * Indovision * Jogja Medianet * K-Vision * Nexmedia * Okevision * Skynindo * Top TV * Transvision * viva+ See also * Television in Indonesia External links *Asia Waves.Net Indonesian TV Page *Indonesia local TV *Indonesian Local TV Schedules *Complete TV Schedules Terrestrial stations *TVRI official site *BANTEN TV official site *B CHANNEL official site *TV PLUS! Official site *C TV official site *NET. official site *TRANS TV official site *TV-M official site *TV Anak Spacetoon official site *O CHANNEL official site *DETIK TV official site *ELSHINTA TV official site *MNCTV official site *INDOSIAR official site *TV 9 official site *RCTI official site *SCTV official site *ANTV official site *TRANS7 official site *GLOBAL TV official site *tvOne official site *JAK TV official site *METRO TV official site *DAAI TV official site *RADAR TV official site *CNN Indonesia official site *DEPOK TV official site *TVE official site *KOMPASTV official site *Jogja TV official site Cable *FirstMedia website *IndosatM2 website *TelkomVision website *Jogja Medianet website *Homelinks website Satellite *Yes TV website *Indovision website *Top TV website *Aora website *Okevision Website *TelkomVision website *Skynindo website Mobile *M2V website Category:Television stations in Indonesia Category:Television in Indonesia Television stations KTV